The Sound Of My Life Fading Away
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: "Fourth, why do we live?" He asked as his voice slowly turned to a whisper. He was a lost child, he was the apple, he was a code breaker and others would fear him. He could never belong, no matter how much he tried. It was useless, he couldn't change himself, he couldn't deny it. He too had betrayed them, he had committed many crimes in the name of justice.


A figure stood on the top of the building, two ruby eyes looking to the ground, a bored expression on the owner's face, a sigh escaped his lips as he closed his red hues and listened around him.

' I need help. I can't stand it anymore. I am alone. I am not good enough. God help me. I can't understand the reason why. Why should I always give up? Why does it hurt so much?' He started panting, as always those voices were haunting him, even if he tried to make them go away, it was his curse, his never ending torture.

He bit his lip as his fists tightened turning white " Makoto, knows right? What should I do? He can't answer though and it's my fault." He finally said his voice loud and clear echoing in the silence of the night. He felt his shoulders tense when he noticed someone approaching him.

" Why are you here 4th?" He questioned as the blonde haired teen came into view, a cigarette was on his lips his heterochromatic orbs were looking at him with anger.

He shook his head " I never knew you were such a big idiot Yuuki, truly stupider than me." He walked towards his companion, as Yuuki thought about the 4th , he never gave up, even if he lost consciousness he would stand up by sheer will, he was a truly magnificent person ,a genius he could even be called.

He reached out towards the sky as he felt this hollow feeling fill his heart.

"Fourth, why do we live?" He asked as his voice slowly turned to a whisper.

The other male chuckled and a sad look was on his face "You are asking me that? The one who saved me when I was consumed by greed? When I was ready to kill all of you without any hesitation? You the one who told me to come to my senses so we could be all together in Shibuya mansion once again? What happened to the idiot I knew?"

Yuuki sighed as his eyes hardened "He woke up." He was a lost child, he was the apple, he was a code breaker and others would fear him. He could never belong, no matter how much he tried. It was useless, he couldn't change himself, he couldn't deny it. He too had betrayed them, he had committed many crimes in the name of justice. But the question that was in his mind every time, he heard those voices was ' What is justice? Who can decide what is right and what is wrong?' Why should people die?' Why is it so hard to be happy? I wish I was someone else. Maybe should everything just end here?

Toki noticed the look in his crimson eyes and walked closer to him "Yuuki, don't you dare to think that!" His voice was harsh as he saw how lifeless did his friend look, he was far too gone.

'Damn.' He cursed under his breath, this couldn't be good.

"Fourth, I think this is enough for me." He smiled at him gently, almost like he was back to his normal self, the carefree, nyanmaru loving idiot but Toki knew what he meant.

He stood there for a second, his breathing started become erratic, his voice came out hoarse "Yuuki, stop that. This is not like you at all."

His smile widened slightly as a laugh escaped his lips, a laugh so sad, so pained, so broken, like everything had lost its true meaning " That's still me fourth, I haven't changed, not really…But I know that this is pointless. It doesn't matter anymore…" He looked straight to his friend's eyes, still smiling "I want to thank you for everything fourth." And then he closed his eyes for a second as he tried to make his voice to not come out sad and broken, he wanted his friend to see him one last time being happy.

Then he felt a pain in his chest as his breath was taken away, his eyes widened as he saw Toki standing in front of him with cold eyes "If you don't freaking stop that, I will beat you until I manage to punch some sense to you!"

Blood fell from his mouth as he staggered back, he couldn't help but smile, that truly was like fourth. He never changed.

He stood there with that warm aura, even if he seemed insane with rage, in a way he couldn't understand, it was still welcoming. Tempting him to forget everything, to feel okay once again. And then with the speed of sound, he sent him flying some meters away from him, making the blonde fall to the ground.

" Fourth, give up, I won't change my mind." His voice came out colder than he had intended and he saw his friend tense at his words as he shook with rage and then something unexpected happened, instead of shouting at him he started laughing, Yuuki looked at him shocked, why was he laughing?

A grin appeared on his face as he finally calmed down "Yuuki, you are forgetting to who you are talking at. If it was Ogami or Rui they may had hesitated because of what you said, but me? Never, I won't let another person I care about suffer, I will take all your burdens, I have carried too many anyway, another one won't hurt me." His grin widened as he stood up his face bruised by the last attack he had withstood. He walked closer to him slowly, his eyes burning with confidence, a sigh escaped the crimson haired boy's mouth and truly he was unlucky, he closed his eyes.

In every step he took, memories crossed his mind of happy times when they were all together watching the fireworks, when he won that nyanmaru plushie for his friend, when he had lost to power and even at his weakened condition with half of his power given to Ogami, he still had tried and then when they welcomed him back with open arms again.

When he opened them again, Toki was standing in front of him, his hand holding out to him and then he realized he still had a reason to live.

And he smiled a real smile this time around and accepted it. He would live because he didn't want to see their sad faces, because he wanted them to be happy again, because they would blame themselves for letting it happen, because there were still people who loved and cared about him. And that was enough.

Toki grinned as he understood what he was thinking and tightened his hold on his hand "Welcome back, my friend." He said.

_The end._

_Code Breaker is an amazing manga and anime, I really wanted to write something with it and I finally managed it, writing a serious fanfic about my two fav characters, Hope you enjoyed please review!_


End file.
